league_of_berserkfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
THERE IS NO DUAL WIELDING !!! only 2 handed daggers appear as dual wielding weapons. Two handed weapons are a bit more expansive to upgrade, and deal a bit more damage/second. But you can not wield a shield if you use them. They are more suited for burst decks, while one handed + shields are better for attrition and hunting decks. Upgrades They give a damage bonus and other bonuses depending of the nature of the weapon (dagger, sword, blunt...) The probability of successfull upgrade gets lower for every additional weapon level and upgrade level, but the cost gets higher for every level. Displayed damage bonus when upgrading is wrong. What we see when we upgrade is the MAX Damage bonus. The MIN damage bonus is a bit lower. * Black (normal weapons) give +4.8% base dmg for each upg * Yellow weapons give +5.9% base dmg for each upg * Blue weapons give +6.95% base dmg for each upg * Purple weapons (rarest) give +8% base dmg for each upg Upgrade secondary bonus (like crit, acc...) for a same weapon class are always the same kind but their value differs depending of the weapon name. Bonus /!\ when an item gives a + attack speed bonus you have to add 1% to the displayed value to know the real bonus. i.e : a +4.8% attack speed bracelet will in fact give a +5.8% attack speed bonus /!\ Weapons can give : * +1 to 8% critical rate * +1 to 25% max dmg * +1 to 25% min dmg * +1 to 12% balance * +1 to 20% critical damage * +1 to 8% attack speed Daggers Can be one or two handed depending of the weapon Caracteristics * small damage * very low crit rate * very high accuracy * high balance * very fast attack speed Upgrade bonus: * little more damage * really significative crit bonus They have the lowest damage, but because of their speed, their good crit upgrade bonus and their accuracy, they have the best damage/second of the game. Swords Can be one or two handed depending of the weapon Caracteristics * medium damage * low crit rate * high accuracy * medium balance * medium attack speed Upgrade bonus: * medium additional damage * small crit bonus * very small acc bonus * useless attack speed bonus They are a good mix between high damage and decent attack speed, and have a decent damage/second. Axes Can be one or two handed depending of the weapon Caracteristics * high damage * high crit rate * medium accuracy * low balance * slow attack speed Upgrade bonus: * high additional damage * medium accuracy bonus * useless attack speed bonus Their high damage can surprise the enemy and make them good burst weapons. If you choose an axe, consider not investing stats in accuracy and taking acc potions instead, because the acc bonus for 1 stat point is low. Blunt Can be one or two handed depending of the weapon Caracteristics * Very high damage * Very high crit rate * low accuracy * very low balance * very slow attack speed Upgrade bonus: * high additional damage * medium to decent accuracy bonus Their very high damage can surprise the enemy and make them good burst weapons. They may be a better option than axe if you want to play this way. If you choose blunt, consider not investing stats in accuracy and taking acc potions instead, because the acc bonus for 1 stat point is low.